


Come Apart

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: A series of NSFW August x reader vignettes





	Come Apart

Sometimes you beg August to make you come, and that’s something he always loves to hear. Gets him so hard he can barely think straight. The way you moan out the words while his fingers are inside of you, thumb expertly working on your clit. “Please don’t stop, please August” you plead, like you actually think he might. “It feels so good. So good. Fuck, let me come please. Fuck” as he curls his fingers, pressing and rubbing just at the right spot. Your fingers tangle in his hair and the pull is exquisite.

He has to be in a very specific mood to actually deny you, and that’s rare. But still, you’re at his mercy and he’s very aware of that. Aware of how much of yourself you give to him in these moments. But he loves to watch you come too much, watch you give in to the tidal wave of feeling and come apart, clinging to him as it rips through you. It’s the most beautiful, intimate thing. It’s the most real moment in his ghost-like existence. Being so impossibly close to you. Feeling you reach your peak around his still persistent fingers. The way your back arches, your eyes either go wide or you press them shut, the noises coming out of your swollen, parted lips. It’s bliss, for both of you. To feel.

He likes to keep going, after you’ve finished. Press on, thumb rolling wider, more relaxed circles or maybe pinching your clit lightly between two fingers. Or he’ll use his mouth, sucking the little bundle of nerves between his lips, he wants to make you come again straight away, so enjoys seeing how much it makes you shake when he does that. Often you can take it, too good to not need more, but sometimes it’s too much. So he’ll withdraw his fingers, covered in you, and bring them to his mouth. Savour the taste of you.

August wants to make you come again and again, he’s fascinated, trying to find each and every way to bring you off. Your pleasure his only goal, always. His world is death and destruction but in the quiet moments, the middle of the night, August can be the person he wants to be. 

The person you want the most.


End file.
